The Amazing Transforming Ninja!
by bobbuggle
Summary: The sexy technique is in the Forbidden Scroll, but it's not just there because the Third is a pervert. No, there truly is something extraordinary about Naruto's number one original technique, and he's going to use it to become feared worldwide as the Number One Amazing Transforming Ninja!


**Oh loyal readers, I'm _really_ sorry! I tried to keep writing Bad Aim, I really did, but it just wasn't working for me, so I kind of gave up and now I'm trying this out instead! I think it's a pretty unique idea, so please, enjoy!**

Naruto started giggling, having a little trouble believing what he was seeing. This was just too awesome! Seriously, it had to be the easiest test in existence, all he had had to do was get the scroll from the old man's office and then learn something from it, and he was already done! Heck, he'd used a move on the scroll to beat the old man, and he hadn't even realized it! Seriously, if a jutsu was strong enough to beat the Hokage, of course it was going to be on something called the Forbidden Scroll! He was so totally awesome!

But really, the Sexy Jutsu wasn't all that good. Why would the old man stick it on the scroll?

He shrugged and figured he had time to figure it out. After all, it was his own personal jutsu, shouldn't he know what made it so awesome? He'd have time to learn another move off the scroll when he was done! It would be perfect! Hey, maybe if he learned two moves, the old man would just give him the hat right away! Naruto chuckled to himself at the fantasy, and started reading.

* * *

Sexy no Jutsu, alternate names, Transformation Jutsu, Advanced Henge.

Base Jutsu: Henge no Jutsu, Shadow Clone.

Creator: Naruto Uzumaki, Academy Student, Jinchuriki.

Reason: Accidental after failed attempt at basic Henge. Student Uzumaki, as a Jinchuriki, has far too much chakra to successfully complete a basic illusionary Henge. As a result, in each successive attempt to create a complete Henge, he added more and more chakra, and, at some point, accidentally replaced the Boar seal, the second, with the Serpent seal. It is unknown how this mistake was made. As a result of the increased chakra usage and replaced seal, Student Uzumaki accidentally created a solid, physical transformation instead of a simple illusion. Unaware of what he had done, he used the technique to transform himself into an attractive, scantily clad older female as a distraction technique. A teacher, Chuunin Iruka Umino, spotted this and informed Uzumaki of his incorrect seal usage, leading him to believe that the seals could only be applied to his special female transformation. Chuunin Umino noted the interesting qualities of Uzumaki's new jutsu in a teacher report, but failed to notice the significance.

Jutsu: The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, read Chuunin Umino's report, and realized the significance. He tested it, and discovered that, although the basic technique held chakra drain roughly equal to the creation of a single Shadow Clone, as a result of its similar conversion from chakra to solid mass, it is capable of nearly limitless transformation potential, including transformation from normal skin to solid iron for an impressive defense and powerful strikes, transformation of thin air into unbreakable weapons, transformation of enemies into objects with a mere touch or even transformation of oneself into larger or smaller forms, up to and including rocks which cannot be distinguished from their real life counterparts even by chakra sensors or bloodlines such as the Byakugan.

Warnings: Extremely High Chakra Cost, possibility of damaging the body if self transformation is used as long as the user doesn't have detailed knowledge of human anatomy. Student Uzumaki's successful use is believed to be a result of a detailed knowledge of human anatomy and his status as a Jinchuriki. Jutsu, if given to a foreign village, could result in unlimited infiltration and stealth potential for Jonin with sufficient chakra.

Seals: Dog Serpent Ram

User must imagine what they intend to transform into or to have an object to transform into as they do the seals, similar to the usual Henge technique. User must have greater chakra than whatever they are transforming, barring self transformation.

Naruto finished reading, and stared at the scroll blankly. "That… that is so awesome! I have got to try this!"

And so, he got to work.

* * *

It didn't take Iruka long to find Naruto. No one, not even Iruka himself, were quite sure why the young Chuunin teacher was capable of finding the boy that had, in the past, evaded multiple ANBU for hours on end, but in this one case, he wasn't going to question it. This time, finding the boy was more urgent than ever, and for more reasons than one.

When Iruka first saw Naruto, he took immediate note of two things. One, the boy looked tired. Naruto _never_ looked tired, no matter what, so the fact that he was now meant something serious had happened. Two, the twelve year old academy failure was surrounded by a picture of perfect devastation, fallen trees, giant craters, and all sorts of weird looking damage to the earth around him. Far more destruction than even most Chuunin could cause, certainly more than Iruka himself could do.

And for a moment, he was afraid.

Then, the moment passed. "Iruka sensei, I found you!"

"Naruto you idiot, I found you! What are you doing out here? Why did you take the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Oh crap, I forgot! Hey, does it count if I learn something I already knew? I mean, can I still pass?"

"Pass, what are you talking about?"

A grin spread across Naruto's face, and at the same time, Iruka felt a pit grow in his stomach. "The secret test! Mizuki sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned a jutsu from it, he would pass me, and I could be a genin!"

The pit grew, and Iruka heard the faintest of rustles from behind him. He reacted in an instant, shouting out, "Naruto get down!" and diving towards the boy as he did. The faintest of whizzing sounds were picked up by his ears, and, the instant he completely covered Naruto with his body, he cried out in pain as three shuriken buried themselves in his back.

"I-Iruka sensei? What's going on?!"

"Naruto, quick, give me the scroll!"

Naruto's head spun towards Mizuki, who was standing on a tree behind Iruka, a smirk on his face and two giant shuriken on his back.

"Don't do it Naruto, he's lying! He tricked you into stealing the scroll, he just wants it for himself!"

"Mizuki sensei, is that true?"

Iruka's eyes darted to the Forbidden Scroll, lying on the ground just a few feet away. There was no way, there was no way he was going to get to it fast enough without Mizuki killing him. This was bad, very bad.

"Naruto, I'll tell you the truth."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, and he spun around to face Mizuki, shock and fear racing through his whole body. "Mizuki, don't!"

"12 years ago, you know about the demon fox being defeated right? Since that incident, a new rules was created for this village."

Iruka staggered to his feet and slammed his back against the wall of the little house in the clearing, trying to dislodge the shuriken in his back, but Naruto wasn't even watching him, and neither was Mizuki. Naruto was looking up at his traitorous teacher, obviously entranced, and, as Iruka watched, the boy asked, "A rule?"

"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me? What is this rule, why?!"

Mizuki chuckled, and Iruka felt a single shuriken fall, the mild pain of the weapon being ripped out of him nothing compared to his relief as he felt his movements grow a little looser, a little freer.

"What? What kind of rule is it?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

Naruto's eyes widened, and Iruka felt another shuriken fall out.

"Huh? W-what do you mean!"

Iruka cursed and cried out, "Stop it!" but Mizuki didn't. He continued on to say, "It means that you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed by the very Hokage you admire most and " "STOP IT!" "you have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?! IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ACTUALLY HATES YOU, JUST LIKE ME!"

And with that, Mizuki ripped one of the giant shuriken off his back and flung it with all his might, straight at Naruto, who was simply standing there, stunned, staring off into space. In an instant, Iruka made his decision. He moved, faster than he had ever moved before, as the shuriken flew through the air, and Mizuki shouted out, "NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU! THAT'S THE EXACT SAME SCROLL THAT WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP!"

Blood flew, and Iruka gasped in pain, as the giant shuriken buried itself into his back, mimicking what had happened just moments earlier with three smaller weapons.

Naruto stared up at him, Iruka's blood dripping down his face, and whispered, "Why?"

Iruka looked down at the boy, and closed his eyes.

"My… My parents… after they died, there was nobody to compliment me, or acknowledge me… I was so alone… I would always act like an idiot, just to get people's attention, since I wasn't able to do well enough in school to get attention that way. It… it was better than nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot… it was so painful."

Iruka felt his tears joing the blood coming out of his mouth, dripping off his face and onto Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto… you must have been in so much pain too… I'm so sorry, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and for just a moment, Iruka felt like the boy was going to burst into tears and break down sobbing right then and there, but the moment passed, and suddenly Naruto was gone, running off and carrying the scroll with him.

* * *

Naruto ran through the trees as fast as he could, tears flying down his face as he sprinted. Whenever he felt confused or afraid or sad, he would always run off as fast as he could to the Hokage monument, so he could sit on the head of the Fourth and just watch the city, dreaming of the day his face would join his idols on the Hokage Mountain.

This time though, it was different. This time, he was being chased. Rustling leaves sent him diving for cover behind a tree, and then, oddly enough, he heard Iruka's voice calling out, "Hand me the scroll Naruto, Mizuki's after it!"

There was a thud, and some more rustling, and then Iruka said, "Why Naruto? How…" his voice changed suddenly to Mizuki's, "did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto heard his own voice responding, saying, "Because I…" the voice changed to Iruka's, "am!"

"Hehehe, so you'd even henge yourself into what killed your parents to protect him?"

Naruto flinched.

"I won't hand the scroll over to a bastard like you!"

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I, we're the same, two of a kind."

"The same?"

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. You think the demo fox wouldn't use that power? You're a fool."

"Yeah…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he felt tears begin to drip. 'Damn, I knew it… even Iruka sensei, deep down…'

"The demon fox would do that... but Naruto is different. He is… one of my excellent students… He may not be the hardest worker, and he's so clumsy no one accepts him, but he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox, he is a member of the Hidden Leaf village, he is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The only sound Naruto heard for a moment was the pitter patter of his tears hitting the leaves beneath him.

"Ok… whatever. Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind. Now, hurry up and die!"

Naruto didn't even think. His tears dried up in an instant, and for just a moment, he felt stronger and faster than ever before. He ran like he had never run before, and, in one smooth motion, lifted his knee and hit Mizuki right in the face with it, sending him flying in one direction and his giant shuriken in another. Iruka gasped, and Mizuki slowly slid to a halt, before rising to his feet and saying, "You shouldn't have done that boy!"

Naruto felt the power leave him, but his determination stayed as he slid the scroll of where he had placed it on his back and set it down, saying, "Don't touch Iruka sensei, or I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You idiot! Why did you come out?! Naruto, RUN!"

"SHUT UP PUNK! I'LL KILL YOU IN ONE SHOT!"

"Try it trash, and I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Then do it demon fox!"

Mizuki whipped out a shuriken and threw it with all his might.

* * *

Mizuki's eyes widened as the shuriken shot straight towards Naruto, moving at speeds far too fast for the boy too block. The way he had thrown, even if the brat dodged, he would hit Iruka, who was right behind him! Win win!

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant brick wall appeared, and blocked all of his shuriken completely!

"Wha? What's going on?"

The brick wall disappeared, and there was Naruto, looking just as pissed as ever. "What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in one shot? Well then, I guess it's my turn!"

With that, Naruto raced through three familiar handseals, the ones that Mizuki knew usually led to the dreaded 'pervert killer'. He almost laughed out loud, and then Naruto jumped into the air, held out his hands, made a boulder appear out of nowhere and dropped it on Mizuki's head.

* * *

Iruka stared in awe as the giant boulder that had appeared seemingly out of thin air disappeared, leaving only Naruto and a broken and unconscious Mizuki standing there.

'That… that was his sexy jutsu, but how? Of course! Solid transformation, with his chakra, it's potential… limitless!'

"Hehe, I think I went a little too far…"

Iruka sighed in relief, as the first rays of sunshine hit his fae.

"Naruto, come over here… there's something I want to give you... Close your eyes."

Iruka smiled as his favorite student closed his eyes, a confused look on his face. The spiky haired Chuunin reached up, untied his headband, and tied it on to Naruto's head.

"Sensei, can I open my eyes now?"

"Ok, go ahead Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes, obviously a little confused, and Iruka smiled. "Congratulations Naruto, on graduating."

Naruto just stood there, looking shocked.

"Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!"

Naruto's lower lip quivered, and then suddenly, he dove forward, burying his face into Iruka's chest and bawling his eyes out.

'I planned to lecture Naruot that the hard part of being a ninja had just begun, but… I think that can wait for the ramen place…'

Iruka shifted, and winced a little.

'And the ramen place can wait for the hospital. Yup, painkiller, here I come.'


End file.
